amor en canterlot high
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: las 6 parejas se van a la playa y ahi encontraran noviazgo y sorpresas( sorinxdash, applexcarramel, twixflash,flutterxbigmac, pinkiexcheese, rarityxfancy


Era un día como cualquiera en canterlot high, las 6 amigas estaban en el comedor hablando sobre la excursión que ellas habían planeado ir.

Rarity dijo - bueno chicas hay que decidir ya- y Pinkie Pie emocionada dijo - yo digo que vallamos a un bosque, y contesto Rarity- uy no mucho lodo, y Twilight dijo - que tal si vamos a la playa - y todas aceptaron, Applejack dijo - si quieren yo hago las reservaciones- y todas otra es aceptaron y cuando sonó la campana las 6 amigas se despidieron y se fueron a sus clases correspondientes.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Applejack llego un poco triste con sus amigas, ella les dijo - que creen chicas - las demás contestan - ¿qué pasa, encontraste las recreaciones? Y ella respondió- sí, dice que con internet, servicio a cuarto, gimnasio, piscina, pero... Solo es para 12 personas- ellas dieron un suspiro y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Pinkie Pie dijo - y que tal si invitamos un chico por cada una - las demás se sonrojaron leve y aceptaron menos Rainbow Dash y dijo - pero... - y las demás la interrumpieron gritándole - Rainbow !- y ella contesto - bueno, bueno, no se enojen- y las 6 se fueron.

Al día siguiente era jueves y ellas ya tenían que invitar a los demás.

En la entrada Twilight le dijo a todas - ¿ya saben a quién invitar?- y las demás respondieron que no , Rarity dijo - que tal ... Si invitamos a los que nos gustan para hacerlo más interesante- tímidamente dijeron que si, todas menos Applejack y Rainbow Dash y ellas dijeron - que pasa si no nos gusta alguien - y Pinkie dijo - oh vamos chicas debe haber alguien, hasta Fluttershy le gusta alguien - ante este comentario Fluttershy bajo la cara y se sonrojo y todas las demás dijeron - enserio!?- y ella dijo - bueno si pero no se lo digan a nadie- y esta Rarity le pregunto - y quien es el afortunado? - y ella contesto muy bajito - big mac - Applejack le dijo - no te preocupes terrón de azúcar, creo que Big Mac había dicho algo también sobre ti pero no lo escuche bien - y Pinkie dijo - ok, volviendo al tema, Applejack! Debe haber alguien - Pinkie se acercó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos y dijo - bingo! Vas a invitar a ... Caramel - Applejack se puso roja y dijo - bueno, se me hace guapo pero nada más! - y después Pinkie volteo a bar a Rainbow con una mirada asesina y dijo - faltas tú - cuando de pronto sonó la campana y Pinkie dijo - no hemos terminado, hablamos en el comedor - las 6 amigas se fueron a sus clases.

Rainbow se fue a la clase de física, minutos después de que había iniciado la clase siente que alguien la llama, voltea y ve a Soarin, un chico alto, con ojos esmeralda y también uno de sus mejores amigos, él le pedía un lápiz, se lo dio y él le dice - gracias dashie !- ella se sonroja porque le atraía un poco pero nadie lo notaba.

Después de unas horas la 6 amigas ya estaban en el comedor, Pinkie le dice a Rainbow- yo sé que alguien te gusta- ella se lo dice mirando con unos ojos de asesina, después esta Rainbow le contesta - claro que no!- después de pura casualidad se acerca Soarin y le dice a Rainbow- hola!, se me olvido regresarte el lápiz - y él le acerca el lápiz, ella lo toma, se sonroja y le dice nerviosa - a... Sí, no te preocupes - y después él se va. Las demás amigas voltean a ver a Rainbow con cara de asombro y Pinkie le dice levantando las cejas - y... Qué tal el ?- Rainbow se sonroja y le dice - que te pasa! Aparte solo me devolvió mi lápiz - y Rarity le dice- pero te atrae, no ? - y Rainbow le dice recargando su cabeza con su mano y viéndolo - pues es un chico alto con ojos verdes, con cabello azul y una sonrisa linda y ... Espera lo dije o lo pensé ? - y todas le dicen - lo dijiste y si te gusta! - Rainbow se sonrojo y dijo - pues si un poco, pero no lo digan porque arruinarían mi reputación.

Twilight dijo - muy bien chicas, terminando el descanso todas vamos por nuestro chico, lo invitamos, y en la salida todos incluyendo a nuestra pareja nos ponemos de acuerdo en la salida - todas aceptaron la misión y se fueron.

CON RARITY Y FANCY PANTS

A Rarity le gustaba Fancy Pants, pues también era elegante. Ella fue a su salón, pues él se encontraba también ahí, se acercó Rarity y le dijo - hola Fancy Pants!, me preguntaba si estas libre desde el sábado hasta el próximo viernes?- y él le dijo - claro, adónde vamos? - y ella contesto- pues vamos a ser 6 chicas y 6 chicos y vamos a ir a la playa- él dijo - si claro - e ella dijo - bueno, nos vemos en la salida para confirmar - y los 2 se despidieron.

CON PINKIE Y CHEESE SANDWICH

Pinkie iba dando saltos hacia Cheese y le dijo - hola! Quieres venir a la playa casi toda una semana con unos amigos? Y él dijo - si claro porque no - y ella le dijo - bueno nos vemos en la salida - y él dijo - ok - y ella - oki doki - y se fueron.

CON TWILIGHT Y FLASH SENTRY

Ella va al estudio de música y pregunta por él, y cuando lo ve le dice - hola! Te quería invitar a la playa esta semana ya que estamos de vacaciones y estar con unos amigos - él dijo - si claro -

Y ella le dijo - ok te veo en la salida - y él dijo - ok - y ella se fue.

CON APPLEJACK Y CARAMEL

Applejack fue con él y le dijo - hola! Quieres venir a la playa estas vacaciones ? - y él le dijo - si claro porque no - y ella le dijo - muy bien, te veo en la salida- y él dijo - ok - y Applejack se fue.

CON FLUTTERSHY Y BIG MAC

Fluttershy va con él y le dice tímidamente - hola, no quiero molestar ni nada pero me preguntaba si quieres ir a la playa estas vacaciones ? - y él le dijo - eeyup- bueno nos vemos en la salida - y él le dijo - eeyup- y Fluttershy se fue.

CON RAINBOW DASH Y SOARIN

Rainbow Dash se iba acercando a la distraída porque estaba pensando : _que le digo? Que le digo? _Cuandode repente choca con alguien y se cae y dice - auch- mira arriba y ve que es Soarin _y _ella le dice - a ti te quería ver- Soarin con un leve sonrojo en la cara porque a él le gustaba Rainbow ( igual que todos los demás les gustaban las que los invitaron XD) y él le dice - a mí? - y ella le contesta - sí, te quiero invitar a la playa estas vacaciones con unos amigos y no sé si puedes ir - y él le contesto - si claro - y ella le dijo - ok te veo en la salida - y se fue.

Todas las amigas se envían el mensaje de que los chicos aceptaron y que reserven la casa.

En la salida cada chica esta con su invitado y se reúnen, Twilight dice - ok chicos mañana es el último día de clases y nos vamos a ir a la playa los 12, así que tráiganse sus cosas mañana porque saliendo de la escuela nos vamos , ok?- y todos se fueron a sus casas a prepararse.

Al día siguiente todos estaban emocionados. Pasaron y pasaron muchas horas hasta que toco el timbre y ya se iban.

Los 12 se reunieron y tomaron el camión que los iba a llevar. Al llegar a la casa se repartieron los cuartos, uno de chicos y otro de chicas. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron y todos se fueron a los cuartos.

EN EL CUARTO DE CHICAS

Las 6 estaban ahí platicando y de pronto Pinkie dice - oigan y si hacemos un reto? - todas le dijeron - cómo? - y Pinkie dijo - si bobitas, un desafío, les párese ? - y todas aceptaron y preguntaron cuál era el reto y cuál era el premio, Pinkie dijo - quien logre estos días hacerse novia del chico que le gusta gana y el premio es que las perdedoras le hagan todas las tareas de 2 meses - todas se sonrojaron y Fluttershy dijo tímidamente - y si mejor nada más un beso? - y Pinkie dijo - ok, si logran un beso 1 semana y si logran un noviazgo 2 meses , les párese ? - todas sonrojadas aceptaron el reto y se fueron a dormir.

continuara


End file.
